Heart of Glass
by RururiTwilight
Summary: Ulquiorra x Reader fic that takes place during the time Orihime is captured by Aizen. While searching for Inoue, Ulquiorra finds a special treasure within you. Can you teach him what a heart is before he reaches his ultimate fate?


I haven't written fan fiction in ages! Out of being bored, I came out of retirement!

I don't write character x character fics anymore, or mary sues. I kind of like doing the Character x reader approach because if done right, it can draw you into the world instead of looking at the world from the outside in.

You are the girl in this Ulquiorra x Reader (narrator) fic.

You: A healer with many abilities that you are not able to control - including your ability to see the future. Ulquiorra is just Ulquiorra - such an EMO!

As I've said, I'm not a professional writer. I don't plan on writing the next 50 shades of gray (grey). My grammar is subpar at best. I try to make sure spelling errors are fixed. I think I can write better than most of those idiots who write for yahoo news :) I'm still reading and correcting things.

Writers Note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. That honor goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

My throat instantly dried and I couldn't breathe. My eyes went wide as the figure standing at the base of my bed drew closer... Closer. Closer until the beams of moonlight colored the darkness and gave him life. I could always see spirits, but this was a first. The first time a spirit got into my room, pass all my spirit wards and traps. Pass the family dog, pass my parents - not that they are much help to begin with! Yet, I knew this night would come and I wasn't scared. It was destiny coming to fruition.

"You see me..." It seemed more observation than a question.

"Of course I can, Ulquiorra Cifer." My hands instantly cover my mouth. I shouldn't have said his name, but I saw him in my dreams for months now. I might be a stranger to him, he was no stranger to me. I knew he came to take me away and I had no choice. I also knew fate had many outcomes and I didn't want to die..."

"Interesting." He quip with curious undertones. Giving his chin a slight upturn, "How do you know my name?"

"You felt my reiatsu," I whispered, "number four." I pointed carefully toward his chest. Ulquiorra looked unimpressed by my seemingly vast knowledge. "Hmm, a mind reader."

I shook my head, " I just know. Among other things."

"You are a healer," he added and I shook my head. "Yes, but I can also bring the dead back."

He instantly scoffed, "Impossible."

"I did it once for a boy who died in the river." My tears welled, "But, I couldn't save his mother."

 _Years Earlier..._

 _Being an unruly child, I wasn't one to behave my parents instructions. Often sneaking out after dark, I sought out the night and what lurks in the shadows. Back then, I thought talking to spirits was fun, exciting. It was something I could do and nobody else. It was June 17th and it had just finished raining, yet sprinkles still fell like dew drops. I heard a loud crash along the river, a scream ensued, and finally silence. A young boy lay face down in the water. He looked 7 maybe 8- could have been older. I was ten at the time and it wasn't as if the drowned boy would wake up so I could ask. It did run through my mind that this boy was here alone, but I was also out in the dark. Pulling him to the sandy shore, I leaned over him and my aura leaked from my body. While holding his hand, I allowed the bright blue flame surround his prone frame and heal his wounds. He choked out the water and began breathing on his own. Moments later, a beautiful woman crawled from the water and collapsed over the child. She was dying, bleeding out from so many wounds. I didn't know then what I know now. It kills me to this day... I could have saved her, but I ran the moment I saw... it... My first hollow._

As I tucked my knees under my chin, the Arrancar sat on the edge of my bed watching tears tread down my cheeks. Reaching out with his cold, pale hand, he snatched a droplet off my face. "Why do you cry?"

"Because there is an ache in my heart." I rested my chin on my knees, studying his thoughtful expression.

His green eyes glimmered, studying the wet drop on his fingertip. "This is sorrow?"

Even with my power, I couldn't see things when I want. It was always dreams or random energy that I feel through touch. "Why did you come here?"

"As you said, your reiatsu. It is the same as this human girl I am looking for." He grasped my wrist, "You are stronger than this other mortal by a hundred fold. You will come with me."

It wasn't a request. Before I had chance to react, a bangle of silver was placed around my wrist. His cool fingers came into contact with my skin and it sent an instantaneous group of visions, wracking my head with a pain worthy of a migraine. I passed out, but in the haze of sleep I felt Ulquiorra carry me into Heuco Mundo, into the palace under the crescent moon.

I woke a day later with the feeling I wasn't alone. Off in a corner stood the number 6 espada. He grimaced and snarled. "I know you're awake, Woman."

My eyes flick open and I move to sit up, "Where is Ulquiorra?"

"On a mission for Aizen- our leader." He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "I was told I couldn't touch you... today." He gave a cocky, toothy grin, "So, don't tempt me, Girl."

My head shook, "I didn't say a word."

He got in my face with those cold eyes and looked into the depth of mine, "You have that same look, just like that other pet of his."

Pet? Another woman? Must be her? The girl with the orange hair. "He captured her last night as well. But, he says you're special. What can a girl like you do? So weak and flimsy." He grabbed my arm tight enough to bruise not strong enough to break it.

 _'You must not say!'_ For a second, I thought I heard Ulquiorra's calm, expressionless voice. I decided to listen. "He plans to experiment on me."

Grimmjow began to wildly laugh almost to the point of doubling over, "I knew that guy's a pervert."

My cheeks burned, "I'm sure you are."

He smirked again and gave a coy little purr," Care to find out?"

"Get away from her," Ulquiorra said, his calm demeanor ever evident. He carried a tray and sat it on the table. "Get out."

It surprised me how Grimmjow simply bowed his head and didn't put up a fight. It was like he feared the fourth in line. The blue-haired demon slithered out the door as Ulquiorra poured tea and handed me a ceramic cup. It seemed it truly was experiment time.

"I've brought you your meal and you will tell me what it taste like."

My eyes search the bottom of the cup. "Why don't you try it?"

"You think it poison?" Ulquiorra retorted and took my cup, he nonchalantly sipped the tea. "I don't taste anything."

The fact is his senses were amiss. He has all five senses, but he couldn't comprehend things like taste. Does he like bitter? Salty? Sweet? Does he even know how to like something? "Taste is different from person to person." I took a taste and instantly felt my face burn. An indirect kiss. To him this action meant nothing, to a woman sitting across the way from a good looking male - the world! And for a demon, as looks go, Ulquiorra is pretty cute. One would even say attractive. I had to push that to the back of my head and remember he's a demon, not human, a creature that at any given moment could kill me.

"Tell me what taste it has?"

"A tiny-bit bitter," I said, clearing my throat. _A little sweet too..._

"This is bitter? Hmm..." He whispered and thoughtfully studied the taste.

He passed a sandwich. It was a hamburger and I instantly pushed it away. "I don't eat freaking cows."

"Isn't this popular among humans?" His inquisitive nature caught me off guard. "I suppose, but it's super unhealthy and kind of gross. I don't eat red meat!"

Ulquiorra held the hamburger out, "One bite and tell me in detail how it taste."

My brow furrowed but I did as told. "Ack!" I gasped. "It's salty." It took the whole glass of tea to wash away the grossness.

Ulquiorra took a bite, chewed and swallowed with little effect. I came to quickly realize his experiments were trial and error. He poured a cup of tea and took a drink. "Do feelings play a part?"

Was this a test? Feelings in taste? This guy was getting stranger by the moment. "For some, I guess. Yes, people have emotional ties to flavor." I noticed a piece of chocolate and pushed it into his mouth. Instant reaction! His face lit with surprise and when he swallowed the flavor questions flowed as if he found a muse. "What was that?"

I smiled, "Sweets. It's called chocolate and it always taste better when shared with a friend."

All I could do was think about Ulquiorra. His loneliness is so deep I could feel it to the depth of my soul. Those dark lines running the length of his face reminded me of tears, a thousand years of tears. My heart suddenly ached. Human lives are so small, 80, 90 years. In that time, we make connections, create life, and make memories for those younger than ourselves. Espada live millenniums, unknowing basic needs and desires. Always alone. Here we are, a day later and I've managed a weak smile upon his face. Somehow it felt good seeing him actually enjoy company... and sweets!

Ulquiorra returned with ever-pressing questions on feelings. His right index finger poked my chest above my heart. "What is a heart?"

I shrug and have no clue to what he's getting at. "Just an organ that pumps blood," He sat beside me and took his hand unto mine and instantly knew what his question really was about. "I think what you're looking for is: What does it mean to have heart." I placed his hand atop of my left breast. " Feel?" He closed his eyes and studied the rhythm. "To have heart mean simply to have faith, hope, love." I was showing my faith and hope, I had faith and hope he wouldn't just tear my heart out.

He pulled his hand away like he'd touched forbidden fire. "Humans speak of emotion but turn their back the moment it becomes a burden. Are they even real? Something you can't see or touch can't exist." He lowered his gaze to his hand.

I furrowed my brow, "A good person fights for such things and refuses to give up even if it's bothersome."

"You speak of love... What is love?" Ulquiorra placed a hand over the place his heart should have been, he felt some motion, a lithe pulse. "Is it felt here?"

"Love is complex." I sighed, thinking back on my not-so vast knowledge. "Love has different meanings. Love between friends, family, love of objects. Between lovers is the most complex of all"

Ulquiorra didn't understand anything I just said and continued his battery of questions, "Lovers? Why? What does any of it have to do with the heart."

I held my breath, unsure if my answer could breakthrough his obvious ignorance. "Because if the love is selfish or one-sided, it causes the heart pain beyond comprehension. No pain is its equal."

"And have you felt that pain?" He stood away and folded his hands behind his back. For a moment, I thought he was scared that my point might validate that humans are superior because of emotions.

My heart quickened, "No. I refuse to fall in love."

He gave that arrogant scoff, "If love is so precious, why do you keep it at arms' length?"

It was an easy answer. "To keep from getting hurt." His questions keep bringing up the same outcome. _'To not get hurt.'_

His curiosity piqued, "How does one fall in love?"

"Not sure," I had no choice but to answer and I knew my answer was too vague at first. "A touch, a look, two people sharing their feelings, even a kiss. Anything that causes a connection can bring two hearts together as one."

His hand clutches his clothes at the base of his throat and I heard his mind speak, ' _I want to feel.'_ Ulquiorra's confession surprised me. ' _I feel... hollow.'_

I suddenly realized, he's jealous of humans. My hands found his and pulled it from the tight grasp he had on his jacket, "Love happens when two feel the same."

I felt his attention, his eyes skim my lips. " _Kiss._ I have seen it once while in the human world."

My eyes transfixed on his mouth, knowing well where this is going. "Kiss?" The word eased over my tongue, a caressing whisper. My teeth dig into my lower lip causing them to swell, a drop of blood at the corner caressed my tongue. Swallowing, I moisten my parched throat. He waited for me to close that gap. In some way I think he was looking for signs of acceptance or maybe fear, hoping that I was too afraid of him to perform this simple task. Our lips remain scant, so close that I feel his cool breath mingle with mine. I didn't back away, I wasn't afraid.

"Move your lips with mine." I close my eyes, "Be gentle."

His smooth touch brushed against mine, but he instantly tensed. My mouth opened and he mimic what I done. The tip of my tongue curled against his earning a growl of satisfaction. Ulquiorra peered from under his hooded gaze, "What was that?"

"This is lust," I said, releasing a deep breath.

"I want more." He pulled close and kissed me hard, needy as any man whom was starved of affection. Ulquiorra was a quick study. His kisses intensified, growing pliable and fevered. "More." he whispered a low rumble of unquenchable desire. A familiar heat twist a path down his spine into his nether region and it made him think of impractical things, things he wanted from the woman beside him. What he wanted from me...

I felt his body stiffen, his growing need poke at my side. He seemed desperate for this most carnal of knowledge, "What is this feeling?"

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I pulled back..."Lust." I quickly explained and shook my head in awe, "Make love?"

"How do you make love?" His brow painfully furrowed as he tried to draw closer, but I press my hands to his muscled torso and quickly pushed away. "You, uh..." I stammer on at my sudden loss of words. "No..." I breathe in response. "This is nothing but an experiment to you. Humans are fragile. I'm fragile!" He looked disappointed by my answer. I instantly concluded, "You still don't feel, do you?"

"No." His answer was as cold as steel, "If you can't see it, it doesn't exist."

I immediately counter, "Can you see the wind or air?"

"You can see it. When humans breathe air through organs called lungs their chest rises and falls. A tree sways in the breeze," Ulquiorra calmly stood away. "Air has movement."

"So does a heart." I stood and encroached upon his personal space. "A good deed inspires. Why do you think that girls' friends are coming to save her?" He stood unmoved and I was quick to answer. "Because she sacrificed herself for their sake. That is heart."

"How do you know about the girl?" It wasn't a request. Ulquiorra demanded to know how his secret slipped out.

"Grimmjow ." I bowed my head. "If it will satisfy you, take my heart. Let that boy live."

A door opened and quietly closed. I was alone again.


End file.
